Apocalypse Pendant
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: A new, more dangerous shen gon wu is activated, the apocalypse pendant, will the dragons get it before Jack Spicer, or will it mean the end of the world as we know it? My first XS story. Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I forget who does though, but I kno they own it!

The dragons, were at the temple, doing what they always did. Kim was messing with her PDA, Rai was just sitting, watching Omi and Clay practice. "Fist of Tebigong, earth!" Clay shouted, slamming the metal fist on the ground, creating a huge crack heading towards Omi. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Omi shouted, covering the crack in ice, which he slid across, and punched clay, knocking him out. "ha! I am once again the winner," Omi exclaimed, shooting water into the air with the orb.

"Ha, you got lucky kid, next time, your goose is cooked," Clay said, getting up. "But, I do not own any geese," Omi said. Kim and Rai sighed and shook their heads. Suddenly, a green figure darted from the temple, hit Rai in the head, nearly broke Kim's PDA, and knocked Clay down again. "Dojo!" They all exclaimed. They noticed something was wrong with him, he was pale, panting, and looked scared. "Dojo, what is the matter?" Omi asked.

"Oh man, Shen Gon wu, big one, no HUGE one!" He shouted, and opened the scroll. "Its called the apocalypse pendent, a very dangerous shen gon wu if it gets into the wrong hands, it gives the user unimaginable power, enough power to rule the world," Dojo said.

"Jack Spicer," Omi said. The others gasped and Dojo transformed.

"Come on Gang, we have to go, now!" He exclaimed, and everyone jumped on, heading towards the new shen gong wu. Jack, was also heading towards the new weapon. "So, if I get this wu, then I'll be able to rule the world?" he asked, excited. Wuya sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Jack, when you get this wu, you will rule the world," she repeated, annoyed. "All right, are we close?" He asked. Wuya stayed still, and looked around. "Yes, it is right over there!" She exclaimed, pointing to the Eiffel Tower. He smirked as he flew closer, but on the way, he also saw a huge green dragon. "Oh man, it's the Xiaolin Losers!" he exclaimed, flying closer to the tower. With the dragons, They were all silent.

"So, why exactly did Dashi make a shen gon wu that could rule the world?" Kim asked. Dojo seemed to think. "You know, I'm not exactly sure, then again, I was also curious why he made the sapphire dragon and the yo-yos too," He said. Suddenly, off in the distance, Omi noticed something. "Look, it is Jack Spicer! Hurry Dojo!" he exclaimed, and Dojo Rocketed forward. A second later, all of them were at the tower, and se was Jack. In the middle of the Point, was a green jewel in the shape of a star. Jack and Omi saw it and jumped for it at the same time. They both touched it.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi exclaimed. "Fine, what?" he asked. " A simple fighting battle, first one to fall off the top, loses, my Orb of Tornami against your sword of the Storm, for the Apocalypse pendant," Omi said. "Fine, lets go!" He exclaimed, and the sky darkened. The top grew in size, and many pipes and spires rose from it.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" They both shouted, and the battle for the world, had begun.

This is my First XS story, so be kind okay? Just tell me what you think, and in the mean time, review, no flames, and I'll update!


	2. The showdown

Still don't own it, you people know that, otherwise i wouldn't be making stories wouldn't I?

Jack Jumped back. "Sword of the Storm!" he shouted, and created a large gust of wind that Knocked Omi back. He grabbed a Spire and swung around on it, standing on it. "Orb of Tornami!" Omi shouted, shooting water at him, knocking him back. He regained his form and grinned. He activated his packs and the helipack activated, launching him into the air and he held the sword up. "Sword of the Storm!" he shouted again, and made a small tornado heading towards Omi. "Tornado Strike, water!" Omi shouted, creating a large water tornado that canceled out the other tornado, then landed right in front of Jack. He kicked him and knocked him off a spire, onto the ground. Omi jumped towards him, fist first.

"Sword of the Storm!" Jack shouted once again, causing a large gust of wind which knocked him back near the edge of the Platform. He stumbled and regained his balance, sighed, and suddenly, Jack came out of no where and kicked him, knocking him off the platform. Suddenly, everything went back to normal, and Jack was holding the Apocalypse pendant, the Orb of Tornami, and the sword of the Storm was in his hands. Wuya floated next to him, grinning twistedly. "Excellent job jack! With the pendant, The world will be ours!" She screamed, laughing insanely, along with Jack, who flew away. Kim, Rai, and Clay all ran over to Omi, who was laying on the ground, eyes wide.

"Omi?" Rai asked. "Partner?" Clay asked. "I….have failed, now, because of my mistake, the end of the world as we know it is at hand," he said, getting up, eyes closed. "I am sorry my friends, I have failed, and now, the entire world must suffer for my mistake," he said, looking down. "Aw Omi, don't let yourself down partner," Clay said. "Yeah Omi, just because you lost the showdown that meant the end of the world, doesn't mean we think any less of you!" Rai said.

Kim punched him in the arm, causing him to yelp. "Omi, don't worry, we'll do what we always do," She said, kneeling down in front of Omi, making him look up. "We'll just bust into his lair and take the star before he gets a chance to use it! So don't worry," She said, hugging him, causing him to blush deeply. "I am suddenly feeling better!" He said. Meanwhile, Jack was looking over the Pendant. "So, I just call out the name and I'll have enough power to rule the world?" He asked. "Precisely!" Wuya shouted. "Really? It seems too easy," He said. "Yes, it does, what was Dashi thinking?" Wuya asked, then shrugged. "What difference does it make! USE IT! NOW!" She shouted, causing Jack to Recoil. "Okay, Okay, jeez, back off!" He exclaimed, and lifted up the pendant. "Apocal—"He started, when there was a huge explosion behind him. They all looked back and saw the Dragons, standing there, each holding some wu.

"Not so Fast Jack Spicer, you will activate that shen gon wu when you get through us!" Omi shouted. Jack Grinned. "That can be arranged. Jack Bots, attack!" He shouted, and a large group of Bots appeared. The dragons then all jumped into a familiar pose. "Dragon X kumei Formation!" They all shouted, and a bright light surrounded them. Omi jumped up into a group of Robots, kicked one and sent it flying back into other ones, destroying them. Rai jumped into a group, Grabbed one, flipped onto his back, kicking the bot, and knocking it into the ceiling. Clay grabbed a lasso and grabbed a robots arm, swung it, kicking it into another bot and destroying it. Kim Jumped into the air, landed on a robots head, flipped while still on it, and knocked into into another Robot, jumped off, and kicked another one. In a matter of Seconds, all the robots were nothing but Screws and springs. The dragons all looked at Jack, who was staring at them.

"Jack, WHY MUST YOU USE ROBOTS ALL THE TIME?" Wuya screamed, getting in his face. "I don't know!" he shouted. "Quit DillyDallying, use the Pendant!" She shouted. Jack Nodded and lifted the green stone again. "Apoca—" He started again, but Omi jumped into the air and kicked the stone out of his hand and across the room.

"Hey! Orb of Tornami!" He shouted, and knocked Omi back. Jack Laughed and Ran to the pendant. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Rai shouted, causing a large shock wave of wind to hit Jack, slamming him on the wall and then on the ground. Jack looked over and saw the Pendant, he reached over to it, when his hand got stepped on by Clay. He looked up and Clay tipped his hat. A robot suddenly ran into Clay, knocking him off jack and Jack jumped to his feet about to grab the Pendant, when Kim also jumped into the air and kicked him in the side, knocking him into the wall again. She picked up the pendant, but just as she did, A jackbot grabbed her from behind, the same for the others. Jack got up, holding his side. He walked over to Kim and Grabbed the shen gon wu. "Think you're so smart?" He asked, and took the wu from her hands. "Well, lets see how it feels when you see a great ruler born right in front of your very eyes!" He shouted backing up.

"Do it Jack!" Wuya shouted.

"Apocalypse Pendant!" He shouted out, and nothing happened.

They all looked around. "Hey, what gives?" Jack asked. Suddenly, the pendant started glowing bright green, and so did jack. The ground started rumbling, and Jack Floated into the air. Suddenly, there was a large explosion of green light, causing everyone to close their eyes. When it was over, everyone cracked their eyes open, and gasped. Jack was standing there, but he looked different, He had large black armor Similar to chase youngs, but it had red stripes going down its chest. He seemed to be crackling with energy, and seemed to grow in size.

He opened his eyes, and saw his eyes had turned bright green. He looked at his hand, flexed it, and laughed, his voice still the same. "Well, that was different, the power," he said, opened his hand, and a bolt of black lightning blasted out and destroyed the wall behind the others. "Is incredible, now then dragons, lets see if you can beat me now," He said, raising two fingers, signaling for them to attack. The robots let them go and Omi jumped at him immediately. He tried to kick him, but Jack just blocked it and grabbed his leg, and slammed it on the ground.

Rai and Clay all jumped into the air and started trying to Kick and Punch him, but he blocked every hit and blasted them with Black Lightning, knocking them into the wall again. "Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kim shouted, covering Jack In a bright red fire, making her smirk, but when it dissipated, He stood there, and yawned.

"Was that it? That was sad, now how about this?" he asked, disappeared, and appeared right in front of Kim, he punched her in the stomach, grabbed her arm and threw her. All the dragons got up and shook their heads, looking at the new Jack Spicer. He sighed. "Oh man, this would be so much fun if you guys put up a challenge, but now, its time to end this," he said, eyes glowing green.

Well, there's the new chapter, I put some thought into this one. be sure to catch the next chapter! Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	3. Death of a Dragon

Still don't own it, not today, not tomorrow, maybe the next day though...

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" They all shouted, glowing once again and all Jumped at Jack. They continued punching Kicking and using whatever wu they had. He looked at them, bored. He flexed his muscles and a large burst of energy sent them all flying. "Aw man, this is so cool!" He shouted, when Wuya floated next to him. "Very good Jack!" She exclaimed. Jack Shrugged. "Eh, I try, now then, where were we?" He asked, snapped his fingers, and more robots came and grabbed them. Wuya stared blankly. "Amazing, you have all the power in the world and YOU STILL USE ROBOTS!" She screamed, and he smirked.

"I only need them for this," He said, when suddenly, Omi destroyed his robot, and he jumped at Jack again, but just as Omi would have punched him, He was sent flying into the wall behind, crackling with dark energy. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I only need the robots for one last time, for this,' He said, and held up a small, fist sized orb. It was bright yellow, and had two probes on the top. "This, is the strongest bomb I've ever made, and with It, I'll be able to destroy the Xiaolin Dragon once and for all! And, I don't want to waste any energy," He said, pressed a button on it, and lobbed it Clay Rai and Kim.

A big, red 10 appeared on the counter, and started counting down. Omi cracked his eyes open and saw the bomb and his struggling friends. He gasped, jumped into the air, and landed directly in front of the bomb. "Omi, what are you doing! Run!" Rai screamed, struggling. "Jack Spicer, I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" He shouted. "And what are you going to do about, baldy?" He asked. "This! Tornado Strike, water!" he shouted, making a large water tornado that sucked the bomb up into the air with him. "Omi! Don't!" Kim shouted. The bomb and Omi both rose into the water tornado. He looked at the bombs counter, which was heading to 3.

"Good bye…..my friends…." He said to himself, the bomb hit zero, and exploded.

The others stared up at the tornado which exploded in horror, shooting large amounts of water everywhere, and Omi was no where to be seen. Jack and Wuya did the same, and laughed. "Man, that was good! The one Cueball That gives me all the grief is finally dead!" Jack exclaimed, laughing. "Omi?" Kim whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Rai and Clay both Stared at where Omi was just a second ago. "About time that little brat got what he deserved, that annoying little—"Jack started, but was interrupted when his last three robots exploded, revealing very mad Dragons. "Don't ever talk that way About Omi," Kim said, tears still pouring from her eyes. "What you did partner was down right evil," Clay said, glaring at him. "And now, you're going down," Rai said, looking at them. Jack Scoffed. "And how do you plan to do that?" He asked. Kim rose both hands.

"Spark Flare, Fire!" She screamed, and a large blast of fire, even bigger than her Judolette flip shot out of her hands towards Jack. Clay Jumped into the air and slammed both hands on the ground.

"Ground Pound Earth!" he screamed, and a huge chunk of earth rose from the ground.

"Straight lined Wind!" Rai screamed also, and the ground went sailing to the all ready on fire Jack. It exploded and dirt and dust went everywhere. They all coughed and looked at where jack Stood, and sighed. Suddenly, Jack Jumped from the dust and Dirt and landed in front of the dragons, grinning. "Okay, now its getting boring," he said, holding both hands up and making 2 small balls of Darkness. "Say hello to the cueball for me!" he shouted, about to shoot them, but suddenly, a large green figure appeared before them, and they disappeared, leaving a dumb-struck jack. "What the heck?" He asked. Wuya looked out the window and saw Dojo, leaving with the Dragons. "Jack, you fool! You could have gotten them!" She screamed, and he shrugged.

"Whatever, they go to the temple, I destroy them, and I get a little bonus on the side," he said. While the others were in the sky, they were all silent. "So what happened, what did I miss?" Dojo asked. They were all silent. "Oh, by the way, where's Omi?" He asked. He felt some water on his back, obviously tears. "I take it something bad happened?" he asked. "Omi……dead….." He heard Rai Mutter. He skidded to a stop and looked at them all.

"What! Omi! But, how, what!" He asked. "Omi, he sacrificed himself to save us from a bomb," Kim said, letting a few tears fall. Dojos eyes were wide, then closed them. Soon, they were all back at the temple, looking at Master Fung. "Yes, while Omi's Death will Linger, we have much more to worry about, like Jack Spicer," He said. They all nodded, and he walked away. "So, what now?" Rai asked. "Well, I don't quite know, I guess where ever the wind takes us," Clay said. "Yeah, you but you kids should be guarding the vault in case Jack Tries something," Dojo said. They all nodded, and walked to the vault. They were all inside, holding the remaining the shen gong wu they still had. "Man, so much happened today," Rai said, holding the silk spinner. "Yeah, the showdown, the pendant, getting our butts Whupped by Jack Spicer…..and Omi," Clay said. They were all silent, when there was a large explosion outside.

They all ran over to see Jack Spicer in front of a large hole in the temple wall. "Hello again you little brats," he said, getting ready for a fight. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Rai shouted, and blasted him with lightning, but it bounced off jacks armor. "Star Hinabi!" Kim shouted, and shot fire at him, but he held up his hand and it spread, not hitting him. "Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay shouted, and wrapped the boa around him. Jack Smiled, his eyes widened, and a single bolt of black electricity could be seen traveling to Clay. It shocked him, he yelled and let go of the boa. Jack Grabbed it, and threw it around the dragons. They all yelped as the snake started squeezing them. He simply walked past them, walked into the vault, and grabbed all the wu they had. "So, this is what victory is like, feels good!" He exclaimed, when Wuya appeared.

"Let me Guess, you're going to send your robots after them," she said.

"Nope!" He exclaimed, and she looked surprised. "Why?" She asked. "Because knowing their loser friend is gone and all their wu is gone too, I figure that's better than destroying them," He said, and walked off. The lasso let it victims go and it dropped to the side. They all got up, and walked to the vault. "Man, we got Jacked," Rai said. "Not a single wu left, except the boa," Kim said. "Man, talk about adding insult to injury," Clay said. Suddenly, a green bullet darted into the room. "Shen Gon Wu Alert!" Dojo screamed. They all looked down. Rai sighed. "What's the point Dojo? While Jack has all that power, we can't do anything," Clay said. Dojo slithered onto his hat. "Oh come on guys, just because Jack's got all that power, doesn't mean he's invincible!" he said.

They all looked at him. "Actually, yeah it does," Rai said, leaning against a post, hands in his pockets. Dojo blinked. "Oh yeah, I guess it does, but we can't give up! We have to at least try!" He shouted. They all sighed. "Fine Dojo, what's the wu?" kim asked. "Its called the birds beak, it can give you any traits of a bird, talons, wings, anything," He said. "Okay, lets go," Clay said. Dojo grew, and they were soon in the sky.

I decided to kill Omi because people out there are always Killing Kim and Rai and that sort of thing, I though it would be intersting to kill him off. Also, I want at least 4 reviews if I'm going to update the story, review, no flames, and I'll update (Seriously)


	4. Another wu lost

Still don't own it, but some day...

A little while later, they were in Chicago, over looking the city from a large building. "Hmmm, no sign of Jack, this might work!" Rai said. "Where is it Dojo?" Clay asked. Dojo looked over the edge. "Right there!" He exclaimed, pointing to a flag post with what looked like a decent sized yellow bird beak.

"All right!" Kim shouted, and just as they were about to jump, the entire building shook from a large explosion behind them. They all shot back and saw Jack, smirking, with Wuya at his side. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Xiaolin Losers," He said, smirking. All the dragons got into a fighting stance, and Jack jumped into the air, and landed in front of the Dragons, slamming his foot and causing a large shockwave to hit them and knock them away. Jack smirked and jumped into the air again, landing on the flag post. Just as he was about to touch it, a rope came down a figure swept around the post and landed in front of the beak and touched it. It was Clay.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge is Roof hopping, my Lasso boa boa against your...?" Clay asked holding his hand out. Jack reached into his armor and pulled out the apocalypse pendant, wearing it as though it were a necklace. "My apocalypse pendant, and I accept!" Jack shouted. The area then started to change, the roofs rose to different hieghts and small platforms appeared around them. "Gong Yi Tampai!" They both shouted, and Jack jumped onto a roof.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay shouted, and wrapped it around a flag pole, and hoisted himself up ontp a roof. Up there, he saw Jack, standing at the edge. He turned back to look at Clay. "See ya Loser!" He shouted, made a ball of darkness in his hand, and slamme dit on the ground, but not before jumped onto a platform. The ball caused a large explosion which completely desimated the building. "Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay shouted, and wrapped it around a platform, and swung himself onto it. Jack growled and continued jumping on the platforms. Clay continued chasing him, and when they finally got to a roof, Clay jumped high into the air.

"Siesmac Kick, earth!" He shouted, slammed his foot onto the roof top, and caused 3 large spires to rise up. Clay broke one off and threw it at Jack, who paid no mind to it and let it hit his back but merely shattered. "Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay shouted one last time, and wrapped it around Jacks leg. He looked down, and rolled his eyes. "Oh please, haven't we been through this before?" he asked, and kicked forward, Clay went flying through the air, and into the wall of a building. He groaned, and slid down as Jack jumped to the last Roof and grabbed the Birds Beak.

"Ha, I win!" He shouted, and everything went back to normal. The Lasso and the beak appeared in his hands. "Very good Jack, now, the Dragons don't have any shen gon wu! They're defense less!" Wuya exclaimed, smiling. Jack smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah, lets go," He said, and jumped into the air, and vanished. rai and Kim ran over to Clay, who was looking at his boots in shame. "Man, I cannot believe I lost our last Shen Gon Wu!" he exclaimed, kicking the dirt away from him. They were all quiet for a second. "Well, lets look on the bright side," Rai said, and Kim and Clay looked at him in confusion. "There's a brightside?" kim asked.

"Yeah, if we don't have any shen gon wu, then theres no reason for Jack to attack us, and we can come up with a plan while we have the chance!" he shouted. They all blinked. "Wow Rai, that sounds like it might work!" Clay exclaimed. "Yeah, it sounds smart, even for you," Kim said, smiling as Rai glared at her. Soon, they were all back at the temple in a circle in Rai's room. "Okay, so here's what we know: No wu we used can touch or affect him, we can't attack him directly to get the pendant, and invading his house is completly useless, what do we do?" Rai asked, looking up from the diagram he made of the possible plans. They all shrugged.

"Man, making up plans is hard, how does--I mean how did Omi do it?" Clay asked, immediately wishing he didn't. They were all silent, for a few seconds. "Well, i don't know, Dojo, are you sure there aren't any wu out there that can beat him?" Kim asked, looking over at the curled up dragon in the corner. He scratched his head. "Ummmm, not that I can remember.." he said, thinking. They all groaned and looked down. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Jack," Kim said, and suddenly, as if on cue, there was a large explosion that rocked everyone, Kim knocked into rai, they both blushed, and regained themselves. "What was that!" Clay shouted, getting up. "Well, we know one thing, it can't be good, lets go!" Rai exclaimed, running towards the explosion.

Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas and I wanted to put a showdown in somewhere in the story. And keep those reviews coming, review, no flmaes, and I'll update!


	5. The Pact

There, they were greeted with the appearence of Jack Spicer and Wuya. "jack! What are you doing here! We don't have any wu!" Kim shouted, bewildered by seeing him. He smirked. "well, if I'm going to rule the world, I'm going to need a place to rule it from, and my parents don't want that to be their house, soo, I'm going to use the temple!" He shouted. They were all taken back, and they growled. "Not if we can help it!" Clay shouted. He laughed.

"You couldn't beat me before, what makes you think you can beat me now!" he exclaimed, getting in a fighting stance. They all didn't hesitate as they jumped into the air towards him. He rolled his eyes and launched 3 balls of darkness at them, hitting them square in the guts and knocking them to the wall in back of them. "Now, just to stop all the annoying intrusions, I'll just rid of You!" he shouted, and started walking towards them. Suddnely, a figure appeared in front of the dragons. It was Master Fung.

"I will not allow you to hurt my Apprentices," he said calmly, standing his ground. Jack stared at him, then started laughing. "Oh come on, I get all the power in the world and I have to fight weaklings!" he exclaimed. Master Fung jumped into air air in front of Jack and tried to punch him, but jack ducked and tried to sweep Fung with his leg, but he jumped over Jack and kicked him in the back. jack paid no mind to it and sweeped around, only to find he was gone. "Hey, where'd the geezer go?" he asked, looking around. Suddnely, Fung dropped from the rafters above and kicked Jack in the face.

Jack merely recoiled from Shock and regained his balance. Jack growled and his eyes glowed briefly. He held both hands up and lightning came from both, shooting over and striking Fung. Fung screamed in pain and looked at the dragons.

"Run, get out of here!" he exclaimed, when his head drooped, and he fell to the ground. The dragons stared in horror and looked at jack who was laughing insanely. The dragons didn't have a second thought as they all ran from the temple as fast as they could. Suddenly, as soon as they were outside the temple grounds, they all heard a loud laughing. they all turned back and saw Jack standing on the temple wall. "You think you can get away that easily! I said I will destroy you, and thats what i'm going to do!" he shouted, and rose his hands. Suddnely, instead of lightning, the shadows seemed to move. Suddnely, a few hundred shadows like creatures erupted from the ground. they were all about the size of Clay, had short horns on top of their heads, razor shard claws, and the only other thing visible on them was the blood red eyes. The dragons took a step back.

"Oh come on! can the pendant really do that!" Clay exclaimed, and Dojo looked scared. "Like I said, the pendant gives the user all the power he needs, and that includes shadowy slaves of darkness," he said, curling himself up in Clays hat. "Attack!" Jack shouted, and the creatures jumped forward towards the dragon, as Jack laughed hystarically, walking back to the temple. "Spark Flare, fire!" Kimiko shouted, shooting fire, and vaporizing 2 shadows. She smirked, but gasped when a Shadow jumped above the others and sliced her across the chest. She fell back.

Rai immediatley jumped in front of her an clappe dhis hands together. "Typhoon Boom, wind!" He exclaimed, and made a small tornado which sucked all the shadows up. He smirked, and turned back to kim and helped her up. "You okay?" he asked, but just as he did, a large black claw picked him up and threw him across the field. The tornado died and all the creatures fell from it, and landed on their feet.

Clay glared and picked up his lasso. He wrapped it around a shadow creature, but it didn't move. the creature glared back, and ripped the rope in half, then dashed over to Clay and punched him, knocking him into the wall. They all helped him out and looked at the shadow creature army heading towards them. "Out moves ain't doing nothing, we have no shen gon wu and Without omi, we can't do the formation!" clay exclaimed, pressing himself against the wall. "What are we supposed to do?" Rai exclaimed.

Suddenly, as if someone heard him, a figure jumped in front of them, and stood there. The shadows were taken back as the figure jumped towards them. He landed in front of them, punched one, its arm going through him, then slammed it into another one, vaporizing them. He then dropped down to one leg and sweept them off their feet. A few of the creatures ran over to the figure, but he reached behind his back and pulle dout a staff. he swung it, knocking one in the head, and grabbing another one by the front of it, and smashed it into another one. Soon, there was no shadows left, and the figure walked towards them. They all gasped when they saw who it was and got into a fighting stance.

"Chase Young," Rai hissed, glaring at him. Chase stepped closer to them, and smiled. "Dragons, hold your ground, I am not here to fight," He said, holding his hand up as if to say, stop. They all lowered their hands. "Why are you here then?" Dojo asked, poking his head out of Clays hat. "I am here to compromise, I want to stop jack as much as you 3," he said, noticing Omi was gone. They all looked skepical looks. "Why do you want to help us?" kim asked, cocking an eyebrow and holding her chest from that shadow attack. Chase held up 3 fingers.

"For 3 reasons, 1: only I have the right to rule the world. 2: Only I have the right to destroy you. And 3:...I don't like Jack," he said. They all stared at him, when he moved his hand out to shake. "So, do we have a deal?" he asked. The dragons looked uncertain, rai looked at Kim and Clay, who then looked at each other, then nodded. Rai took Chases hand and shook it.

"Deal, but as soon as we beat Jack, we're enemies again," Rai said, glaring and Chase smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said.

Well, hows that chapter? Jacks about to make his palace and Chase and the Dragons have made a pact. Can they beat Jack? You'll Just have to review and find out. And a few more reviews people, come one! Review, no flmaes, and I'll update


	6. Training and a surprise attack

Don't own it, will never own it, why can't I go back in time and think of this great tv show idea...?

Man, I am SO sorry for the long delay, I had school and a bad writers block, well, it may not be much, but I tried...

Suddnely, no sooner did they stop shaking hands, the ground start moving. All eyes turned to the temple, and watched it as it explode in a blast of darkness. Large dark spires rose from the 4 corners of the courtyard, and the temple twisted into a large black palace that would make anyone cower in fear. The palace doors were shaped like a giant demon, wanting to devour someone, and in a small black light, 2 large shadow like creature appeared in front of the doors, but they were nothing like the ones they fought, they were a lot bigger and muscular, with huge axes on their backs. They all looked at the dragons, arms crossed, and the dragons got into a fighting position, when Chase put his hand in front of them.

"What would destroying them prove? Even if you do get into Jacks palace, what makes you think you'll win?" he asked, annoyed. The dragons all sighed in defeat, and turned to him.

"Then what should we do?" Kim asked, crossing her arms. Chase shot a look to Dojo, who cowered and changed into his flying form.

"We will go to my lair for training so you will at least have a chance against Jack," he said, and Jumped on Dojo, followed by the others, and headed towards Chases sanctuary. Soon, they arrived at it, and walked in, when a large lion and a tiger appeared and snarled at the dragons, causing them to recoil in fright. Chase petted them both. "Do not worry my pets, they are here to train," he said simply, the cats looked at him, growled at the dragons again, and walked away. "Now then, those shadow creatures will no doubt be powerful, so, we will spar," he said, and changed into his dragon form. "Since I am stronger than those creatures, as you obvioulsy witnessed, all you must do is Beat me, using whatever force necessary," He said, and got into a fighting pose. Clay jumped into the air.

"Seismac Kick, earth!" he shouted, driving his foot into the ground and making several stone pillars shoot up towards the dragon demon. Chase rolled his eyes and stepped to the side just as a large spike would have hit him. He gripped it and ripped it out of the ground, then threw it at the young earth dragon. It pierced his shirt, making him hang by just a thread above the ground.

"Well that coulda gone better..." He muttered to himself, and Kim jumped up.

"Juddolette Flip fire!" She shouted, flipping in the air and making a large flap of fire swerve to him. Chse held his hands up, the fire stopping inches before him, then swirled around, making the form of a firey dragon and slammed into Kim, knocking her into the wal next to clay, looking crispy.

"Come on Dragons, you can do better!" Chase said angrily. Rai jumped ahead, growling.

"Typhoon Boom, wind!" He shouted, and thrusted both hands forward, making a massive blast of wind shoot forward. Chase just stood there and took it as though it was a calming breeze. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Rai, and sent a fury of punches so fast, they were a blur and the next thing he knew, Rai was in the wall next to his friends. Groaning, he fell to the ground, and Chase rolled his eyes.

"This is just sad..." He muttered to himself, then growled. "Do you want to defeat Jack or not? Because we are not playing games any more, this is serious!" Chase shouted. The dragons got up and looked at him, then gave him a hard stare, then nodded. Chase smiled.

"Good then, now try again." he said, gettin gback in the pose. They all looked at each other, then nodded.

"Ground Pound Earth!" Clay shouted slamming his foot into the ground and making a large crack appear, heading towards Chase. He rolled his eyes.

"This again?" He asked and stepped to the side. Suddnely, when the crack was large enough, Kim and Rai jumped from the crack, surprising Chase.

"Spark Flare Fire!" Kim shouted.

"Straight Lined Wind!" Rai shouted, mixing with the flames and making a massive fire storm. Chase get knocked into the wall. The kids cheered and high fived each other. Chase got up and growled.

"You little kids got lucky, its getting late, you have a few hours to rest, use it wisely," He growled, and disappeared. The Dragons entered a large room with a small water fall, and 3 beds.

"Do you guys think we can beat Jack, even with Chase training us?" Clay asked, sitting on his bed.

Kim shrugged. "Who knows? We would need some shen gon wu to actually beat him," she said.

"The hidoku mouse?" Rai asked.

"In the lava," Dojo said.

"The Sands of Time?" Kim asked.

"In the future."

"Well, those are al the wu that could actually help us beat him, and Jack has all of our wu, what else could go wrong?" Rai asked, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. It happened. There was a rumbling and a loud explosion, but just a little softer than what happened at the temple. "You gotta be kidding me..." They moaned and ran out the door.

When they reached the doorway, they were shocked to see Chase young and several of his cats standing in front of Jack Spicer. "Hey there Chase, not so powerful anymore are ya?" he asked, grinning. The dragons jumped up in front of Chase, growling.

"Man, you have problems Jack! You have all our shen gong wu and we're too weak to beat you in a showdown, so why keep stalking us!" Kim shouted, face red from anger.

He shrugged and grinned. "Well, I destroyed the cueball didn't I? So I thought, I might as well destroy the others while I'm at it!" he shouted and launched at The dragons. Suddenly, he was knocked back from Chase, who was standing in front of them with two fingers up to repel them.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me..." He seethed and the Dragons backed away.

Jack smirked and got into a somewhat stupid looking attack pose. They both caled out a war cry and jumped at each other. The dragons knew one thing for sure:

This was going to be ugly...

Well, sorry about this chapter, but I have a few more ideas for the story, so don't flame me please. Reveiw, no flames, and i'll update!


	7. Heylin Dragon VS Boy Genius

I still don't own it

Chase growled as he jumped at Jack. He barely had time to dodge as He slammed foot first into the ground, a small shockwave appearing and knocking him off his feet. Jack arched his back and jumped back up, growling. He opened his palms, revealing 2 black balls of lightning. He grunted as he launched them. Chase backflipped as they missed him, hitting the wall and making a small explosion which knocked a large part of the wall down. "Spicer even with the pendant you have no hope in defeating me," He said, crossing his arms.

"We'll see about that."

Chase charged towards him, muscles flexing as he threw a punch. Jack, with his enhanced speed thanks to the pendant shot to the side, the punch missing him b a mile as he jumped into the air, kicking the air and hitting Chase in the chin, knocking him in the air, but he did a flip and landed on his feet, rubbing his chin. Getting an idea, he just stood there, expecting something.

"Giving up Young? Don't blame you there," Jack said, rearing back as though he were about to throw a baseball. "Batter Up!" He threw a small lightning ball. Chase smirked and he jumped into the air, then swung his leg, it connecting with the orb.

Chase grunted, the orb actually inflicting pain on him, but he was a heylin dragon, he would _not _give up. With a strong thrust, the ball shot from him and towards Jack. He gasped but screamed when it slammed into his chest, making a small explosion that Knocked him into the wall, groaning. "Whoa, that hurt!" He shouted, but shook it of and jumped up, not showing any signs of pain. He then jumped at Chase, his own braincells not being enhanced by the pendants power and tried to kick him.

"Repulse the Monkey!" He shouted and jumped into th air, swinging his let and connecting it with Chase. Jack was thrown back a little, then looked up, growling. 

"Okay! It's on now!" He shouted, then flexed his body. Several bolts of dark lightning shot through him, growling. Chase blinked and actually took a step back, preparing himself. In a flash of light, He was gone and suddenly appeared in front him, then thrusted a hand forward and touched his chest with his pinky.

Chase blinked, then screamed as dark energy shot through his body and flung him across the room and through a wall. Jack laughed as he shot forward, but stopped when Chases many cats jumped in front of him, snarling ferally and trying to protect their master.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Please, I beat your master without breaking a sweat, I'm sure I can beat a few cats," he said. The cats roared and pounced on him. Jack did his trademark girly scream, then blinked. "Oh wait, I have powers," He moaned and a large force of energy shot from him, hitting the cats and making then roar in pain, then hit the ground, crackling with darkness. Grinning, he snapped his fingers, and in dark shadows, the shadown creatures appeared, fangs and claws bared. "Dinner time boys!"

Before they had a chance to pounce, there was a loud roar that matched that of a dinosaur was heard from the wall Chase was in. They all froze and looked at the hole, revealing Chase in his dragon form, panting and growling heavily. The shadows took a step back, but it was all for naught as Chase dashed in front of one, slashing it with his claws.

One was about to attack him from behind, but Chase with his hightened senses snaped his tail to life and whacked the creature in the head, shredding it back into the shadows. Without a warning, he dashed to his side and stopped, in his mouth, the neck of one of the creature. It struggled and fought, but Chase grinned at it's feeble atempts and bit down, the thing disappearing.

He turned his head to look at Jack, who didn't look surprised. "You done yet?" He asked.

"I won't be done until I snap your neck!" He shouted and ran towards him, claws bared. Jack sidestepped, the dragon missing him completely, who then spun around and hit him with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Chase jumped into the air, about to smash the boy genius, when Jack jumped into the air and thrusted his arms towards him, a large blast of black lightning shooting out and hitting him in the stomach.

Chase roared in pain and he was flung into the air and hit the ground with a loud boom, slowly reverting back to his human form. The dragons ran over to him, helping him up as Jack left.

"Let's see, I whupped the dragons, killed one, stole all your wu, _and _just beat the guy I idoled most into a pulp! Man! I love this thing!" He shouted, jholding the pendant and kissing it.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Rai asked, growling.

"Yep, nothing better to do than that," Kim said, panting.

"Run!" Clay shouted as thye all dashed for the door, Jack laughing as he floated through the doorway, watching the figures of the dragons disappear.

"Go ahead and run dragons! But there's no where in the world you can run to when its...MY WORLD!" He shouted and floated into the air, his hands open to the sides of him and dark lightning shooting into the air, making a large explosion and a green funnel cloud appear, spreading over the sky and swallowing the stars and dark sky above them. Where the green covered, it willowed away and died, leaving dead trees, wilted flowers and animals injured everywhere.

They all stopped when they thought was good, they al panted while leaning against a rock. "That little--" Chase growled, punching the rock and cracking it into small pieces.

"He's just too powerful, what are we supposed to do?" Kim asked, sitting on the ground.

"Dojo, you're positive there's no wu out there that can stop him?" Rai asked.

Dojo groaned. "Well lets see, that was 1500 years ago, of course I know and remember where every single shen gon wu is! What the heck do you think?" He screamed, growling in his face.

"Well, I can only thing of one think of, we're screwed," Clay said.

"Can't get any worse at least," Rai said. Suddenly, there was a low growl right next his ear. "Oh come on..."

He spun around, seeing one of the shadows right in his face, grinning and showing sharp fangs. He yelped and jumepd back, the dragons all ready in a fightning pose. Several seconds later, there were several flashes on dark light, more and more of the creatures appearing. Soon, they faced down a large horde, not being able to see anything except the darkness of the monsters.

"You just _had _to say something didn't you rai?" Kim moaned.

Suddenly, something they didn't expect was heard and seen. Just as the monsters would have attacked, they heard a far off scream of a battle cry and a second later, amassive water tornado was seen, picking up the creatures and flinging them away to parts unknown. A second later, it stopped. Suddenly, there was several blasts of water and more cretures flying through the air and onto the ground. Suddenly, all was quiet and, obviously. A massive bulb of water shot to all directions, destroying more and more cretures. after this being repeated several times, it all stopped and a single small figure stood in the middle of all the fray. They all squinted, then gasped, seeing who it was.

"No way..." Clay gasped.

The figure jumped in front of the kids and Chase and smiled. "Hello Friends! What did I miss?" It asked.

They all smiled. "OMI!"

Ha! Didn't see that did you! Sorry for not updating for a long time, stuff came up! How did Omi survive? How will they beat Jack? will Dojo ever remember where the wu is! You'll just have to read, reveiw, no flames and you will find out!


End file.
